Not Just Letters
by Song of Silence
Summary: Deciding to leave home to study to become a Ranger is one thing. Telling one's little sister is something else. How does Kate's Little Sis take to her big sister's dreams, if she takes to them at all? -An SoA fic-
1. Little Sis: The Beginning

A/N: This fic is in response to a challenge at Pokemon Ranger: SoA General Discussion.

Disclaimer: Own pokemon, I do not. I do, however, own a Belgian Waffle maker. XD

* * *

Not Just Letters

My big sister, Kate, and I were in her room, me sitting on her big fluffy bed, and her pacing back and forth.

"What's up, Kate?" I ask. She'd called me up here for something, but so far had only paced around her room nervously.

Finally, she stops and looks out her window. "I think I want to be a Pokémon Ranger, Krystal." She starts, her clear blue eyes gazing out into the forest.

There seemed to be more, so I waited for her to continue. At least she wasn't pacing anymore, and I was glad. It was starting to make me feel nervous.

"…No, I definitely want to be a Ranger. Even though it means I'll be leaving home to go study at the Ranger School in Almia." There was a firm conviction in my big sister's voice, like she was trying to convince herself as much as me.

Almia was the next region over, though it was fairly close to Fiore, where we were now. It was still a few days away though.

"Hmm… You can go on one condition." I start, a smile forming on my face. Kate looks towards me in confusion as I turn away.

I hop off the bed, and start for the hall. "I'll let you go to Ranger School if you promise to write me." I pipe, and turn back to my sister.

Kate's slight worried look melts into a grin and suddenly I feel myself being hugged. You know, there were some really nice moments to all this sister stuff.

The day my Big Sister left started out like any other day, with her wake-up call.

"Big Sister! It's morning! It's morning! Wake up! …You'll miss the boat if you keep sleeping! Big Sister!" I call, bouncing onto Kate's bed. I really did try to change things up with my wake up calls.

Kate groans, rolls over and throws a pillow at me. Maybe she hadn't heard me?

"Big Sister! How am I supposed to write you letters if you're still here? Get up!" I exclaim, bouncing with each word. She groans again, but sits up.

Her brown hair was down, and messy with pillow-head. Her tired blue eyes blink a couple of times, trying not to close again in sleep.

This gives me an idea. I hop off the bed, and run to the window. Morning light streams into the room as I push the green curtains open.

"See, it's morning! You're going to miss your boat if you don't get going, sleepy head." I inform. She grumbles, something about me trying to get rid of her.

I grin, and say that if she wasn't downstairs in twenty minutes, I was going to eat her pancakes. Pancakes were always a good way to get sleepy sisters out of bed.

Ten minutes later, Kate comes down stairs dressed in her new school uniform, with its green jacket and bright yellow tie. True to my word, her pancakes were untouched.

"So what was with the super-hyper-wake-up call, Krys? Unless you really are trying to get rid of me." Big Sister asks, her eyes twinkling with laughter. I put my plate in the sink and go back to her.

Smiling, I hug my Big Sister. "I won't be able to wake you up much after you leave. Have to get in all the little sister things I can to last until then." I reply, trying to steal part of her breakfast.

Mum and Dad act all mushy when it's time for Kate to catch her boat. We were all at the pier, which was sort of deserted.

I cross my arms. Parents could be so emotional sometimes. It was a good thing not many people were around, or this might be embarrassing.

"Bye, Mum! Bye, Dad! Bye, Little Sis!" A brunette girl with spiky pigtails and an annoyingly yellow tie calls. She was standing at the stern, waving with all the rest of the passengers who were leaving someone behind.

We wave back, with various feelings alight on our faces. Mum was all teary-eyed about her baby girl leaving home, and Dad was comforting her, saying that she was going to pursue her dreams, and how proud they were going to be when she became a Ranger.

Me? I was already thinking about what stationary I was going to use for my first letter. It was going to have to be perfect. After all, it was all for my Big Sister.

* * *

A/N: Pancakes do not, in fact, work to wake up all sisters. Or, maybe I'm just a mutant. (Which would explain a lot...)

I'm still debating on whether or not to continue, if I want to get into the letter-exchange or not. Review, or not, the power is yours.


	2. Kate: Into the Storm

A.N: Short chapter for now. My Muse is still sleepy. (Wake up, will you!?)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. If I did... Life as we know it probably wouldn't be here.

* * *

Not Just Letters

Dear Little Sis,

I really like writing these letters to you.

Even though we're in the same region now and we can visit, there's just something about these letters that make me happy.

It's really nice getting this little break in all of this Dim Sun chaos just to talk—well, write—to you.

How are things at the farm? Are my partners behaving well?

Things are getting a bit crazy around here, so I don't know when my next letter will be.

Honestly, it is just my luck that the time I become a Ranger, some evil team is causing trouble. (Team Dim Sun, or so they said.)

Oh, I'm sorry if my letter's a bit confusing. I just got back from a Mission, and I don't understand all of it myself yet.

Still, I might as well try and explain, I suppose.

It started out as a search and destroy Mission. Luana and I were going to Pueltown where more of the strange machines—Gigaremos—were causing trouble.

When we got to town, we were shocked.

Everywhere we looked were Pokémon in pain, and these huge machines!

After a little while we learned how to destroy each of the machines, and rescued a trapped Brook and Melody.

Then, we followed these people in black uniforms to the pier where Luana confronted them.

That's when we learned about their name, and such.

Their Toxicroak was more difficult to befriend than I had thought it would be.

I got my feelings across, and the Toxicroak ran off.

Then Dim Sun goons fled in a boat, and Brook—the Bridge Keeper—tried to swim after them.

Luana and I headed back to Vientown not long after that.

I really would rather never see those goons again, even though I have a feeling that I will.

Still, I do owe them for what I learned today.

Well, I've got to go Barlow's calling for me. Something about some Quest or another.

Until later,

Kate

P.S: I really like the stationary you wrote on. The Pachirisu print was very cute. (Pachirisu thought so, too.)


	3. Willow: Introductions

A/N: Warning, OCs ahead.

Disclaimer: I own Willow, Linden and a possessed Furby, nothing else.

* * *

Ranger Willow

Vientown Ranger Base, Almia

Dear Linden,

Did'ya see the header there, Lind?

'Ranger' Willow, writing from my new 'Ranger' Base… 'Cuz that's where 'Rangers' live.

I'm sorry if my exuberance is getting annoying, but there's just something about that 'Ranger' word that makes me awfully happy.

Which, I suppose is a good thing, seeing as I'm a—wait for it, wait for it—'Ranger' now.

Even though I'm thrilled about my new career, I still feel kind of sad.

At the Ranger School, I made an awesome—albeit occasionally irritating—friend named Kellyn.

If you'll recall my last letters, I had told you all about our odd challenging-friendship thing.

He was also our class's representative at the graduation ceremony.

Kellyn is stationed in Fiore somewhere, while I'm still in Almia.

…The Vientown Rangers are an interesting group, I must say.

There's our Leader, Barlow, who's as nice as he's strong—and that's saying something!

Then there's Crawford, who thinks he's funny… Luckily, he's a better Ranger than he is a comedian.

The third Ranger is Luana, who's always chipper and helpful. She's only about two years older than me.

There's also Elaine, our Mechanic. She's awesome at taking things apart…Not as good at putting them back together again.

Today Crawford and I delivered the newspaper to the locals.

Tomorrow I'm going to explore the Vien Forest, I think.

Maybe I'll even find my Partner Pokémon!

Yeah, Rangers get to have one Partner that stays with them as opposed to the Friends they capture to help them.

Bet that's a strange concept for you, huh Mr. Big-Shot Coordinator?

…How's that coming for you, by the way?

I'll be watching for your Hoenn performances, you know.

Send my love to Igglybuff, if you would. I miss the little pluff-ball.

Love,

Willow. 'Ranger' Willow.


End file.
